


i believe in you

by littlewickedone



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Maybe angsty, i suck at summaries so just give it a try i guess?, maybe soft, miss mystic falls posie, what i thought at 11pm, you be the judge hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewickedone/pseuds/littlewickedone
Summary: Penelope Park attends the Miss Mystic Falls pageant in support of Josie Saltzman who’s competing for the title.





	i believe in you

**Author's Note:**

> i've revised this so much i think it already lost its feeling. anw read well i guess? enjoy.

Penelope looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She wanted to make sure everything about her outfit is perfect. She checked her dress, making sure every inch of fabric is laid out perfectly. She checked her hair and arranged them again in perfect volume. She looked at her makeup and decided to do another touch up. She even glanced at her shoes just to see if it really matched her dress. She checked everything from head to toe. Every little detail, every little aspect. She didn’t want to look any less in front of her today.

_“Hey, what this?” Penelope asked as she grabs the paper the brunette is holding._

_“Penny, wait! Hey!” Josie tried to take a hold of it but the raven haired girl’s fast hands made it difficult for her to retrieve it. She sprinted towards the girl reaching for the paper._

_Penelope’s laughter echoed through the room as she ran around in attempt to escape Josie. “I’m just gonna have a look! What’s so important with this paper anyway?” She laughed as she hopped to the other side of the bed where the brunette won’t reach her. She turned back to Josie and wiggled the paper in front of her, clearly enjoying their little chase._

_“It’s just a stupid paper, Penny.” Josie sighed as she stared at Penelope, raising her hands to her hips. “Just give it back,” she said in a more serious tone, holding out her palm waiting for the other girl to give it to her. She’s silently hoping Penelope would fall into thinking she doesn’t find any of this funny._

_“Oh, you mad already?” Penelope mockingly said, pouting. Josie just rolled her eyes, of course her attempt to fooling Penelope wouldn’t work. She practically knows her better than herself._

_“It’s not important, right? Then you have nothing to worry about.” Penelope explained as she unfolds the paper but before she can read its content, Josie ran around the bed and started chasing after her again, “Penny, stop! Give it back!”_

_Penelope was quick to run, “See? There really is something with this paper because you wouldn’t be chasing after me like this if it’s nothing!” She screamed as she ran around the table, halting a little bit to catch her breath._

_“It’s really nothing okay? Just give it back to me.” Josie said as she surges towards Penelope, reaching at the top of her head only for the girl to trick her once again by quickly putting her arms down and encircling them around Josie’s waist._

_Josie was startled by the move, felt soft even. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt Penelope’s chin rest on her shoulder and her arms shift comfortably around her waist as she hugs her. “How about we do this instead of us running around again? It's very tiring as you can see.” Penelope chuckled as she whispered to Josie’s ear, still catching her breath. Josie could only drop her hands to Penelope’s shoulder slowly hugging her back._

_“Real smooth, Park.” Josie counters as she smiles to herself and leans her head towards Penelope. “Oh stop, you love this.” Penelope’s not lying though, Josie loves any form of connection she feels with her girlfriend. Whether it’s hugs, cuddles, kisses, Josie loves them all._

_They spend a minute or so just there hugging, sinking in the smell of one another. Everything seemed perfect, they were in their own little bubble where no one can disturb them. However, their moment was briefly interrupted as the raven haired girl speaks up._

_“Miss Mystic Falls huh? Didn’t know you were into this type of things.” Josie’s eyes widened as she remembers why they even ended up in this position. She backed away and looked at Penelope who had been smirking as she shows her the paper she was just looking at._

_Josie grabs the poster and folds it. “I was just looking at it,” she explains as she walks towards her drawer and puts it in there. She didn’t want Penelope to think she’s some girl who dreams of winning such event. Not that she isn’t, but Penelope need not to know that._

_Ever since she was a child, she kept hearing stories about her mom winning the competition and she can’t help but dream of winning it too. However, one day when Lizzie said she wanted to be Miss Mystic Falls just like their mom, she buried this aspiration deep down inside of her. As usual she wanted to give way for her sister._

_Penelope slowly approached Josie and held her hand, “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to hide anything from me. You know I’ll always listen right?” The shorter girl assured her, trying to appease the taller girl’s feelings._

_The other forced a smile and said, “I know, but it’s nothing important really. It’s kind of petty actually.” Penelope noticed how Josie faked a laugh to lighten up the mood. She knows she’s clearly hiding things from her, and apart from that she also knows that Josie refers to the things she wants as petty or small, because she believes she didn’t deserve such things._

_“Nothing’s petty when it comes to you, love.” Penelope said as she placed her palms on her chin and smiled cutely, as if she’s a little girl waiting for an adult to tell a story. “Tell me, I’m always ready to listen.”_

_Josie looked at her as if thinking about whether to share her thoughts to Penelope or not. She knows she can just insist that it’s really nothing important because her girlfriend respects her so much and she wouldn’t push her too much on the things she didn’t want to tell but something inside her insists that she should do so. To take the leap and open up to people, open up to her person._

_And so eventually she took a deep breath and began, “It’s just that, mom kept telling us about stories of how she used to be Miss Mystic Falls during her days.” Penelope rubs her thumb against Josie’s hand as the other speaks, “And well, everyone seemed to adore her back then because of it. I just thought maybe it’s a good idea to join it too, you know? Maybe by joining it I’ll be seen by people, even for once.” Josie explained apprehensively, she turned her eyes to Penelope expecting to see any bit of indication that she’s uncomfortable or shouldn’t continue but all she saw was admiration and openness. She was listening, without any trace of judgement but only understanding._

_“But then, Lizzie said she wanted to win it too so I thought I’ll just give it to her, maybe she wants it more than I do. Maybe she deserves it more than I do.” Josie looked down as she continued. Yes, she feels a little comfortable now that she sees that there’s not an inch of judgement in Penelope’s expression, but she still can’t hide the fact that despite how understanding Penelope could be, it’s still not an assurance that she won’t find her little dream small or pathetic just like how she thinks it is._

_Josie wanted to let all her feelings out and she couldn’t be grateful Penelope’s the one who gets to hear all of this, but at the end of the day, Josie’s thoughts would still be the one who’ll mess every assurance Penelope gives, and that’s what she’s worried about._

_When Josie was done talking, Penelope took a deep breath and held her chin up, “Listen to me okay? Don’t ever tell yourself that you don’t deserve the things you want. Especially this, and yes Lizzie may want to join too but that doesn’t mean you can’t either. It’s a competition, Jo. Everyone has an equally fair chance of winning."_

_"I understand your reason on why you want to join, but it would also be so much better if you're actually doing it for yourself, love. Not for everybody else but for yourself, because you wanted to show them who you really are." Penelope continued as she smiles at the love of her life, "Every day I get to see how amazing and awfully talented you are, and I’m sure the others would be just as amazed as I am when they see you. And the best part is, you'll be the one to show them all of that."_

_Penelope noticed how Josie’s expression changed from hesitation to vulnerability, "Plus to be honest I already know you’re gonna beat your sister’s ass in there so yeah, you have nothing to worry about, Jo. " Josie let out a soft laugh at Penelope’s remark. “Oh Penny, you know I’m not even fond of those things, let alone have the confidence to do it. The universe where I could ever match up to Lizzie or any of those participants in one of those competitions doesn’t exist and you know it.”_

_“I don’t know that universe actually.” Penelope countered, “The only universe I know and the only universe that matters to me is the one where the smart, wonderful, funny and beautiful Josie Saltzman exists.” Penelope confidently confessed, smirking while staring deeply into Josie’s brown eyes._

_“You see, she’s a very incredible person who could basically do anything if she puts her heart and mind into it. Kinda like how she aces every exam she’s given, only this time she’ll be winning that event.” She continued as soothes her hand trying to ease the tears slowly falling from Josie’s eyes, “I have faith in that girl. I have faith in you, Jo. I have faith that you could achieve whatever it is you want, and I could only wish you'd see that too.”_

_Penelope reached over and wiped a tear that fell down to Josie’s cheeks, “But hey, it’s not a problem if you can’t see that yet, because -- I’ll make sure to be the one to remind you of that everyday. I’m gonna remind you how amazing you are, how beautiful you look, even in the morning with those drools on the side of your lip.” Both of them laughed as Penelope tried to make a joke._

_Her hand moved to tuck a strand of hair behind Josie's ear, “And all your other worries? You don’t have to worry about them anymore, or at least you don’t have to worry about them all alone, because I’ll be there with you through all of them. Till every last one of them.” Penelope said as she held Josie’s face, caressing her cheeks. Tears also slowly forming in the raven haired girl’s eyes._

_“Because you, Josie Saltzman, are the most genuine, kind-hearted and selfless person I know and you deserve all the love and affection you can get. You deserve it all.” By the time Penelope’s done talking, Josie felt overwhelming emotions inside of her, and so she did the only thing she could think of. She moved closer and erased the gap between them._

_She kissed her, lovingly, passionately._

_And with that kiss she tried to express all the feelings she has for Penelope. Josie wanted her to feel how thankful she is to her for all the kind words, actions and efforts she’s been giving her throughout their relationship._

_She wanted to express her gratitude, for Penelope choosing someone like her even though there’s clearly so much more people who wants to be with her. Some people who are more pretty or intelligent and honestly confident than her._

_She wants Penelope to feel all the love she has for her. All the love that she feels inside that seems to be indescribable anymore. She loves her so much, and that’s all she knows. And she wanted Penelope to feel all that too._

_They both pulled away, and just smiled at each other even with the tears cascading down their faces. “So I guess, I’ll have to find myself an outfit then.” Penelope joked as she wiped Josie’s tears and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, “Who says you’re going to be my partner?” Josie fired back staring seriously at the other. Penelope’s smile dropped from her face, “Okay, if that’s what you want.” She said in a sad disappointed voice as she walked away from Josie, she knows the brunette’s just kidding but she felt the need to act like a baby so Josie would chase after her._

_She acted like she’s gathering her things and preparing to leave only to hear Josie say, “Penny! Wait, I’m just kidding stop.”_

_Penelope just smiled at herself in victory._

Penelope smiled as she remembers that night in her bedroom. She considers that night as one of the best nights of her life. It was a difficult thing for her to be vocal about her feelings out of fear that she’ll seem soft because of it, and then later on taken advantage because of it. But in that night she’s never felt so vulnerable yet loved.  
Josie made her feel loved.

As she was drowning in her thoughts, she heard a few knocks on her bedroom door, “Come in!” she shouted loud enough for the person to hear and get the message. Jed, the wolf alpha, emerged from the door looking very dashing wearing his suit. 

“Hey, are you ready?” He said, as he looked in awe at how beautiful Penelope looks. He took notice at how literally everything about her right now is perfect. No other accessory needs to be added. She glanced at herself in the mirror one last time and grabbed her purse.

“Yeah. Let’s go?” Penelope smiled and approached him, carefully reaching in to arrange his tie that was a bit messed up. Jed tried not to stare at Penelope but be just can’t seem to do so. She looks pretty, gorgeous even. And he’d be damned not to tell that to her.

“You look beautiful, P.” He confessed, with his tone shaking a little bit. He was nervous. Being the alpha, he never really gave anyone a compliment out loud. Just like Penelope, he always had a tough exterior around him and so being affectionate is new to him. The girl just looked up at him and smiled, “Thank you. I tried to look my best.”

Jed laughed at the back of his mind. Tried. That was the word Penelope used to describe herself. What a lousy word for her to use. Everyone knows Penelope Park is one of the most beautiful girls in the school. And she would look gorgeous even without trying or exerting any effort.

Jed seemed a bit lost to his thoughts that Penelope had to snap him back to reality. “Oh, I’m sorry. Let’s go?” He grabbed the door and opened it for her, letting her go outside first just like the gentleman that he is.

As they walk through the halls of the school, Penelope can’t help but notice people staring at her. It’s not like she’s not used to it, she just feels a bit nervous today. Nervous because one, this is a very important day for Josie and so Penelope couldn’t bear to have any more distractions, more so people whispering and staring at her.

The car ride was quiet, Jed didn’t bother to force a conversation between them. He knows Penelope’s already agitated judging by the way her fingers are entangled with each other. Jed thought of how extremely rare this side of Penelope is. Most of the time, she seems like a strong, carefree, aggressive woman who would do whatever it is she wants. Confidence oozes around her aura, she claims every single room she steps in. This is the part where most people don’t see about her. The anxious, jittery version of her which only comes out whenever she thinks or is with Josie.

Penelope’s phone rang and she quickly picked it up.

“Hey, where are you? Are you on your way?” The other person in the line asked, Penelope just smiled at herself. “Yes, I’m almost there. You know I’m never late.” Penelope assured her, “Why do you sound so nervous? You’re gonna do great, okay?” She tried to talk the nervousness out of the other girl. 

“Penelope, we’re here.” Jed spoke as the car came to a halt. “Hey, we’re here. I’ll see you, okay? Bye.” Penelope dropped the call as soon as she heard the other bid goodbye as well.

They arrived to the venue just in time. They were greeted by a few well known faces from the school, not that Penelope could care less about any of them. She’s here for Josie, and for Josie only. Anyone else doesn’t matter. Jed offered her a glass of champagne, she smiled at him takes it. 

God she’s so nervous, it’s getting annoying.

A few moments later, they heard the host asking everybody to gather around because the candidates for Miss Mystic Falls are to be announced already. Penelope walked towards the hall and waited at the bottom of the stairs, anxiously staring at each candidate walking down the stairs, passing by her. 

And then there she was.

Josie Saltzman, the love of her life, the only girl she’s ever been truly in love with. 

She looks lovely, not like she isn’t always but hell she looks ravishing. No words could even suffice as to how gorgeous she looks. The way her eyes glimmered as she slowly took her steps and looked at everyone who were in awe at how stunning she is. How her lips curled up in a smile obviously trying to hide her uneasy feeling.

_God why are you so nervous for? You’re the most beautiful woman out here, Jojo._ All of us are lucky for you to grace us with your beauty. Penelope thought to herself as she watched her descend from the stairs.

Penelope was looking at her very intently and noticeably lovingly, as if memorizing every feature she has like she wanted to engrave the memory to her head. It seems like she wanted to take this moment and just stick it to the back of her head so as she can remember it forever.

As she was staring, she noticed Josie’s eyes lock up on her. Penelope tried to ignore how she noticed Josie’s calm and trying to be confident demeanor drastically changed once she saw her. It pains her to know that this is now the effect she has on her. Penelope was the first one to look away. Not wanting to stare anymore at those eyes who only gave out a feeling of sadness and possibly hate towards her.

_I’m not going to ruin this for her. This is her day._ Penelope told herself, the last thing she would want is to implore a negative feeling to Josie just as when she’s about to dance in front of everyone.

Penelope glanced at her once again once she arrives at the bottom of the stairs.

Penelope’s hand ached, clenched even. She wanted to held out her hand to Josie just like how she had promised before.

But she can’t do that anymore.

Penelope’s heart broke as she watched Rafael reach his hand out towards Josie and how she takes it without hesitation. That’s when everything sank in.

She wasn’t Josie’s partner.

It was Rafael.

She wasn’t able to fulfill her promise to her.

She tried to hide her emotions and forced a smile like what she always does, even though seeing them together, in this very event, pains her heart like no other. Josie and Rafael passed by them and the last candidate is announced. Ofcourse, its none other than Penelope’s best friend, Hope Mikaelson. The raven-haired girl wiped some strained tears from her cheeks and happily smiled at her best friend, who seems much more at ease now than their earlier phonecall. She watched her Hope took the arm of her own partner, Landon Kirby. 

As soon as they were out the door, everyone followed suit as all the participants wait outside for the start of their dance.

Jed and Penelope settled in an area where they can see all the couples clearly. Not that Penelope cares about the all of them, she’s only here to support her best friend, but she’d be lying if she said that the entire reason she’s here is to be there for Josie. She thought she wasn’t able to fulfill her promise to take her to this event, the least she could do is to be here for her.

The music started and all the couples began with the courtesy. Penelope watched how Josie smiled at Rafael, how he took her hand and how his hand settled comfortably to her waist. How they slowly moved in-sync of the song, carefully. 

Penelope’s never envious of things, much more people. After all, she’s used to getting what she wants given her strong-willed go getter aura, and yet at this very moment as much as she hates to admit it, she’s envious of Rafael.

She’s envious of how he’s the one dancing with Josie and not her.

How he seems to make her smile, a thing Penelope couldn’t do anymore.

She’s envious of how he’s the one with her right now, enjoying this moment she’s long wanted to share with Josie.

One of the most special days in Josie’s life and Rafael’s the one she’s spending it with, not Penelope.

A few minutes later. The dance ended and everyone retreated back inside for some drinks before the winner is announced. A few moments later, the moment of truth has finally arrived.

And just like how Penelope predicted it, Josie won.

Josie Saltzman is Miss Mystic Falls.

Penelope saw how Josie’s eyes shined brightly as they announced that she won. Hesitance and doubtfulness was first eminent on her face but it was replaced by pure joy and ecstasy as the saché was placed on her shoulder.

Penelope smiled and clapped along with the others. She couldn’t be happier for Josie. One of her dreams unfolding right in front of her eyes makes her heart explode with happiness. All her life she wished nothing but the best for Josie. And that will never change, even when they’re not together anymore.

Penelope contemplates if she should approach Josie and offer her congratulations. She really wanted to express how proud she is of her, and tell her how she always knew she could do it. But the sight of Rafael hugging Josie, and how her face looked so bright and happy as he did this made Penelope decide for the contrary.

_She’s finally happy, Penelope. Don’t take that away from her._ She thought to herself as she intakes the sight 15 feet away from her. 

Most of her life, Penelope always thought she was the selfish one in their relationship because of how she’s always wanted Josie all to herself. But looking at it now her role was actually the opposite. She realized when it comes to Josie she’s actually the selfless one.

Before, her heart broke to a million pieces when she decided to call things off between her and Josie. She loves her so much she wanted her to rise up to her own potential. Fight for what she wants, voice out her own opinions.

God knows how difficult it was for her. How she spent the next few weeks crying in her room all alone because she misses her so much. How she sleeps next to an old shirt of Josie just so she could still feel her familiar scent around her. How she faced every waking day pretending everything was fine when in fact it wasn’t.

How she desperately clings on to every glance they both give each other from the farthest corner of the room. How she hides her true emotions behind her snarky remarks and smug attitude. How she had to compose herself once she walks away from Josie after an intense banter they always seem to have. How it takes all her will not to come running back to her until Josie had seen herself enough to be more confident about what she is and what she wants.

She misses her so much.

There’s no doubt about that.

She misses her so much it’s unexplainable, but at the end of the day after every tear had been shed, she reminds herself that what she’s doing is for Josie.

Everything she did and is doing now is for Josie. She’ll always put Josie’s happiness first before hers.

Even if it hurts so much, she’ll always put her first.

That’s how much she loves her.

_Congratulations, Jojo._ She whispered to herself as she looked at Josie from afar. She spent the next ten seconds just looking at her, silently hoping she’ll spare her a glance too.

She believes Josie and her has this sort of connection where they always find each others eyes, even in a room full of people.

And right now, Penelope hopes that maybe, just maybe if Josie looks her way. It’s a sign that even after all that had happened, there’s still hope for the two of them.

10… 9… 8…

Penelope counted in her head as she watched Josie greet all the people who wanted to congratulate her.

_“If I become Miss Mystic Falls…” Josie said she draws circles in the back of Penelope’s hand. They were cuddling in the raven haired girl’s room._

_“When you become Miss Mystic Falls, not if. You better start claiming it because I already know you’ll be the one to win it.” Penelope corrected her, planting a soft kiss on top of Josie’s head._

_“You put too much faith in me, love.” Josie said as she looks up to meet Penelope’s eyes._

_“That’s because I do have faith in you and what you can do. With the amount of times I’ve said that already, you should’ve known that by now.” Penelope chuckled, looking down at the brunette. Trying not to lose herself in those eyes._

7… 6… 5…

Josie’s yet to face the area where Penelope’s standing. She’s too preoccupied with all the people who wanted to hug and praise her for her win.

Penelope’s slowly losing hope, and yet she continued counting. There’s five more seconds after all.

_“Merge? What the hell is a merge?” Penelope whispered to herself as she accidentally hears a conversation between Alaric and Caroline on the phone._

_She rummaged through a bunch of books and talked to some of the people in her coven about what it is and soon enough, she found her answer._

_“It’s an ancient ritual where twins born into that coven have to fight in a battle of will and power in order to determine their leader. Only one of the two twins will survive it.”_

_And her heart broke to a million pieces because of it._

4… 3… 2…

All hope inside Penelope’s slowly deteriorating. As every second goes by, realizations started to hit her. Realizations she would never want to face.

_“It’s over…” Penelope spoke the two words which she thought she would never tell Josie. Tears fell from the other girl’s eyes, hurt and surprise visible in her eyes._

_Penelope faced her with an indifferent expression, with a tough exterior but deep down inside she wanted to hug her, kiss her and tell her it was just a prank or anything that could take it all back._

_But she can’t._

_“Penny…” Josie tried to hold her hand but instinctively stepped back. She knows if she makes any form of connection with Josie right now, she’ll break down and will not be able to do what she has to do._

_Josie just stared at her hand who failed to touch Penelope. Surprised at the girl’s sudden reflex. Penelope stepped back even more, her feet dragging itself in the floor._

_She turned her back on Josie, not able to hide the tears forming in her eyes anymore. She heard her call out to her for one last time but she kept on walking._

_This is for her._

_She walked away from her._

1 in a quarter… 1 in a half…

Penelope tried to stall the impending end of her ten-second countdown.

Please.

Just one glance.

_Penelope stared at her ceiling, hurt and pain slowly engulfing her entire body. Tears rapidly falling from her eyes as she clutches the pillow next to her._

_Memories of what she did 2 weeks ago flooded her mind. The words she spoke, the tears that fell from those brown eyes, how Josie called out to her when she started walking away._

_Penelope wants to turn back time, and perhaps re-do what she did. Stop herself from saying those things. Regret’s slowly eating her up, thinking that what she did might’ve been a horrible idea._

_God, she misses her so much. She missed Josie so much she feels like she’s gonna die._

_“Stop it, Penelope. Stop it. Please.” She begged,helplessly trying to compose herself._

_Penelope took a deep breath. This is just like any other night she’s been through. She can get through it._

_After all this is for her._

_She can go through any pain as long as it’s for her._

1 and three quarters… 1…

Tears started forming in Penelope’s eyes as she whispers the last number.

Josie never gave her a single glance.

And it hurts her so much.

Realization hits her that perhaps it really is over.

Whatever it is they had, it’s gone now.

She lost Josie.

She already lost her.

And she’ll forever regret it.

Penelope looked down on the ground trying to hide the tears that fell from her eyes. Slowly she took one step backward preparing to leave just like how she did before.

Only this time, it’s for real.

She'll always look out for her. In her own little way, but this. Perhaps, this is how it ends. 

After all, love means letting go right? So maybe this is how their story ends.

With all the strength she can muster, she gazed on Josie once more.

_“I love you, Josie Saltzman…” Penelope confessed, as if holding her heart out to Josie offering her entire heart to her._

_Josie only stared at her, she was in complete shock. Penelope’s confession came out of nowhere. The older girl seemed to have noticed this, “It’s okay if you can’t say it yet. I can wait.” She reassured her._

_As long as its for Josie, she can wait._

_No matter how long it takes._

_Josie continued to look at the girl in front of her and in her eyes she saw nothing but love and honesty. And it that moment, everything made sense in Josie’s head._

_So she did what her heart told her to do, she leaned in and planted a soft kiss to Penelope’s lips. She felt Penelope smile as she kisses her back._

_“I love you, Penelope Park.” She whispered when she pulled back, “I love you, I always will.”_

“I always will…” Penelope repeated to herself as she takes another step backward then finally turning her back, walking away from the girl she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... that's it. kudos and comments are appreciated. scream at me @cherxtopaz on twitter hehe bye


End file.
